


Glowing in the dark

by Reflautumn



Category: K-pop, Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 20:47:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21565102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reflautumn/pseuds/Reflautumn
Summary: Pero siempre sería Wendy y su roto corazón lo sabía.
Relationships: Bae Joohyun | Irene/Son Seungwan | Wendy
Kudos: 6





	Glowing in the dark

Otra vez estaba ahí. En ese lugar tan frío, pero a la vez cálido.  
Tan deprimente y abrasador.  
El único lugar en donde se sentía cerca de ella todavía. 

Y aunque hacía ya un año que estaba tres metros bajo tierra, todavía no podía enterrar ese amor.

No podía olvidar a Seungwan.

Solo estuvo ahí, viendo la lápida mientras lágrimas caían y los recuerdos la envolvían. Casi podía sentir que estaban juntas otra vez.

Pero eso era imposible y la fecha del primer aniversario de su muerte se lo recordaba.

Abandonó el lugar cuando ya se estaba oscureciendo el cielo, el cual parecía estar acorde con su estado de ánimo porque era completamente gris y tormentoso. Apunto de llover.

Casi le pareció ver su rostro en el vidrio del auto. Debía estar muy cansada, se dijo así misma que esa noche intentaría dormir.

Pero una extraña calidez que ya comenzaba a olvidar la siguió todo el trayecto hasta su casa. Y no se fue.

Luego de quitarse el vestido negro y ponerse algo más cómodo, decido sentarse en el sillón frente a la chimenea para poder admirar las llamas.  
Lo cual era tonto, porque apenas fijó la mirada en el fuego los recuerdos invadieron el castillo que había construido alrededor de su corazón y Joohyun no tenía la fuerza suficiente para cerrarles las puertas.

Ellas caminando.

Ellas tomando helado. 

Ellas compartiendo un beso.  
En ese sillón, frente a esa chimenea. 

Ellas iluminando la oscura ciudad con su amor.

Ellas. 

Ellas.

Ellas.

Seungwan.

Seungwan en una camilla de hospital conectada a cientos de cables. 

Ella llorando junto a su cuerpo inerte.

Ya no eran ellas.

Pero siempre sería Wendy y su roto corazón lo sabía. 

Se levantó al oír el sonido de su celular y le pareció sentir una mano en su rodilla.

Su mano.

Pero otra vez, era imposible. 

Sus amigas querían salir con ella esa noche y no pudo negarse, su mente y corazón necesitaban un descanso. Al menos la primera lo tendría por un momento. 

Se puso un vestido negro por segunda vez en el día, pero este era diferente. Lo había comprado hace unas semanas y se ajustaba bien a su cuerpo. Le gustaba. 

Se maquilló un poco y decidió verse al espejo por última vez antes de salir.

Otra vez ella estaba allí. Se veía pálida, casi transparente. Como si se estuviera desvaneciendo. 

Llevaba la misma ropa de ese día.

Sacudió la cabeza y se marchó con su celular y llaves en mano. Sin voltear en ningún momento. 

Al llegar al club, no pudo evitar sonreír. Una sonrisa sincera en mucho tiempo.

Y por primera vez, un recuerdo de su novia fue traído hacia ella sin causarle dolor o tristeza. 

Ellas solían ser el acto principal de la noche cuando cantaban en ese escenario. 

A simple vista era oscuro y hasta un poco tétrico, podríamos decir.

Pero cuando juntas subían y cantaban, todo se iluminaba. 

Ellas iluminaban todo cuando estaban juntas.

Se la pasó bailando con sus amigas por un buen rato y en verdad se divirtió. 

Pero entonces sus ojos se encontraron y el significado de imposible se borró de su cerebro. 

Dejó a sus amigas diciendo que iría al baño y poco a poco se acercó. 

Wendy estaba ahí. 

Y aunque sabía que no podía ser, así era.

Se veía real.

Al estar frente a frente, lo primero que hizo fue tocar su cabello. Tan suave como lo recordaba. 

Ella parecía divertida. Mirándola atentamente, pero con una sonrisa en sus labios y en sus ojos había amor.

La abrazó. 

La abrazó y ya no le importó pensar si esto era posible, porque se sentía real. Y Joohyun se sentía viva otra vez.

Su alma revivió en los cálidos brazos de Seungwan. 

Sin decir una palabra, sus cuerpos se unieron y juntas comenzaron a moverse al ritmo de la música. 

De pronto todo volvía a iluminarse. 

Sentía que volaban en una mágica danza. El ruido y las personas pasaron a segundo plano para Irene, quien solo disfrutaba del baile. 

Ambas parecían adivinar el próximo movimiento de la otra, creando una coreografía improvisada. 

Tenían la costumbre de hacer aquello, pues mantenían una increíble conexión. Y después de tantos meses seguían conectadas. 

El tiempo se desvaneció para ambas jóvenes que continuaron con su baile. 

No sabía si la la castaña se había materializado o ella estaba momentáneamente en su mundo, pero a nadie parecía importarle el hecho de que estuviera bailando con un muerto. 

Dieron por finalizada su danza con sus rostros a solo unos centímetros de distancia. 

Wendy se apartó un poco y tomó su mano, comenzando el camino hacia el escenario. 

¿Volverían a cantar juntas? 

Esa idea abandonó su mente cuando al estar de pie allí en la oscuridad, puso frente a ella el micrófono. Y la miró. 

En su rostro no había expresión alguna, pero sus ojos le estaban pidiendo permiso.

Permiso para irse.

No sabía cómo, pero lo supo. 

Y lo entendió.

Debía dejarla ir.

Debía seguir adelante. 

Le sonrió y asintió. Sus ojos llorosos reflejaban el dolor de la sanación que empezaba a surgir en su corazón. 

Ya era hora.

La castaña le sonrió también y con ojos brillantes por el agua, comenzó a desaparecer. Hasta que quedó sola en el escenario. 

Tomó el micrófono en sus manos y las luces se encendieron cuando levantó la mirada para encarar al público. 

Ahora ella debía iluminar la ciudad.


End file.
